


Blessing and a Curse

by Minasium



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: Complicated - Freeform, F/F, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sirens, Slow Burn, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minasium/pseuds/Minasium
Summary: Momo saved a fish when she was a child. A "fish" saved her when she became an adult.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Blessing and a Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Going back to my old self when i was just starting to write. I wrote a lot of fantasy and shits and i'm tryna get back to it like asdghjf why was the younger me so creative???
> 
> Might contain typos and grammatical errors :]
> 
> Anyway i suggest you guys to listen to Claude Debussy's La Mer.

Living on the seaside means you either love the water and whatever is inside them or you're tired of seeing them everyday. In Momo's case, it's the former.

The child ran around the sand with a bright smile plastered in her face, reciprocating the sun that was shining brightly upon them.

"Mom! Mom why is the water so far from the shore?" She innocently asked as she point her little index finger on the horizon

"it's must've been a low tide" her mother couldn't think of a way to explain it in baby words so she decided to just tell her straightforwardly

"A low tide?" Momo tilted her head in confusion

Her mom sighed when she realized she just made it harder for the both of them, if she told her daughter about the gravitational force of the moon affects the tides it will just confuse her daughter more

"yes, a low tide, It's when the water is at it's lowest point and far from the shore"

"What causes low tides?" Momo curiously asked

Her mom smiled fondly before making up a lie "Mermaids, Although i'm not really sure why they do it"

"mermaids?!! Amazing!! does dad know why? I wanna know! i wanna know!"

"Maybe he does, Maybe he doesn't, Come on let's ask him" She reached out her hand for Momo to hold but then the child saw and heard splashes of water on the side

"Mom! A fish! A fish!" Momo ran excitedly on the small pond of water and saw a small fish that has purple scales. Hetr mom wondered what kind of fish it could be

"mom, Isn't it going to die if we dont put it back on the water?"

"Right, Do you want to?"

"can i?"

"Of course we can, You know how to hold them right?" Momo crouch down the pond and nodded, Remembering what her father told her about how to hold fishes

"Be gentle with it okay"

"ottay!" Little momo gently took the fish out of the small pond of water and smile brightly when she held the fish on her hand

"let's go at the sea, We need to be fast or it will pass" momo gently carried the fish as they walk towards the sea, It was far but her mom suggested she should put it back down a pond they see on the way so it can breathe

Momo sighed in relief and happiness when she saw the fish moving around, after a couple of minutes she gently took her again by her hand and started walking towards the sea with her mom.

It took them approximately 15 minutes before they could reach the sea and they give the fish water breaks in between where they would look for a small pond of water and put it there so it won't die of suffocation

Momo carefully put the fish down the water and watch as it swims around her before finally leaving

"Bye-bye fish" her mom smiled fondly at her and couldn't wait to tell her husband about how cute her daughter was today.

"Let's go?"

"Okay!"

Momo smiled as she recall her childhood memory. She was sitting at the sand as she watches the wave.

The sound of the waves, The salty smell of the water, The wind that was flowing strongly, they were enough to calm her nerves down.

Her father had just passed away a week ago and she often found herself sitting in the exact same place outside their house just to calm herself down.

It's been hard for them but they can only move on from it.

Momo decided that maybe surfing can help her ease her feelings more. She stood and went back to their house to take her board, made sure it was ready to be used

The waves were enough to go for a surf so she readied herself and then moments later she found herself paddling on the water using her hands, going through the farthest and deep part of the sea, waiting for the waves to come.

Momo thought it would help her and whatever she was feeling right now but she was wrong. The memories of last week when inside her father's hospital room, When the device that was monitoring her father's heartbeat started making one eerie and annoying sound, It all came back to her.

Her mind was too preoccupied that she didn't realize a big wave was approaching, Momo panicked. For the first time at the sea while surfing, she panicked.

Her panic caused her to eventually black out and made her mind stop working, she suddenly didnt know what to do.

Instead of standing up from her board to surf, she got caught in the big wave. Not only was the wave big but it was strong too.

The old leash on her leg broke and she sink down the water without being able to properly beathe in air

She cursed herself for not changing the leash when her father told to two weeks ago. And now She's fighting for her life.

Trying to swim her way up the surface but without air in her lungs she couldn't keep up.

Momo coughed the remaining air she had yet she was still trying, it was hard but in the end she could only curse herself.

She gave up.

Her body sinks as she felt water entering her nose, hurting her throat and filling her lungs.

She saw something purple move around Although there's no point minding those when you're about to drown and die. Moments later everything went black.

"I'm sorry mom" was her last thought before losing consciousness.

Three days later Momo woke up inside her room where her mom was crying and the moment she saw her daughter open her eyes she cried even more

"Thank God!!" 

Momo was confused, returning her mother's embrace

"I'm alive?" She thought feeling her body, making sure its not some kind of dream

"You idiot! How dare you make me worry, i just lost your father, what would i do if i lose you too?"

"i'm sorry"

"No, don't be, for sure you just wanted to take your minds off things right??" her mom looked at her for any assurance

"Of course... But i got caught up in my thoughts then... Things happened, how long was i out?"

"3 days"

Her eyes widened and hugged her mom even tighter "i'm sorry"

"it's okay, it's okay just be safe next time okay? I'll call your doctor" her mom kissed her in the head before making a call

Momo struggled to sit and she could still feel the pain on her throat

"i was so sure i died already" she thought but it's not like she's disappointed that she is alive. No, it's just that... She doesn't know how she was still alive

She tried recalling the things that happened that day. She was struggling to swim her way up the surface... And then she started coughing out air that lead to her eventually giving up and before she lose consciousness she saw something purple moving.

"what was that?" Momo tried squeezing her head out over that until she remembered it was a tail, a purple tail of...

"A mermaid" Momo whispered and thought that she was crazy "i mean mermaids aren't real"

"then what was that?"

"what was what?" Her mom immediately came to her and caress her face

"Nothing, i was trying to remember what happened"

"I surely dont know what happened as well, All i know was that you were missing for a day and then someone said a person told them that you were laying on the far east" on the very end of their island is what they call the far east where no one lives as it is way too far from the people and some say it's dangerous there

"Far east??? How did i ended up there?"

"well i dont know, What matters now is that you're safe and alive after your check up you should eat okay, God i'm so worried, Avoid surfing for now okay?"

"Ok"

Moments later their family doctor Ms. Choi, was checking up on her, asking questions about what she's feeling all this and that

"Well, i think you just need to regain your strength, Fortunately when we checked you up the other day, There were no water in your lungs which is good"

"No water?"

"It means someone probably saved you and performed CPR immediately" The doctor explained and Momo could only nod

"that's about it Today, im glad you're safe and Awake now, If you ever feel something unusual in your body just call me okay? I'll be on my way" she stood up and talked to Momo's mom before leaving

###

"of course, someone probably did saved me, I mean it's impossible if i survived that without help, i was kilometers away from the shore and that part of the sea is hundreds of feet deep" Momo told her friend, Sana, who is also a surfer like her

"now, the question is who" Sana stated

Momo look back at the sea and watched as the waves flow on the shore, That's what she wanted to know.

"though, whoever they are i hope they're eating well, They just saved you from dying"

"Yeah, i want to know them so i can thank them properly"

"i'm sure you'll come across them one of these days"

Momo only nod before spacing out again... She can try and find the person who told her mom that she was unconscious

"I know you're thinking of looking for them but maybe you should focus on resting for now" Sana suggested to which Momo agreed on, It's only been two days since she woke up after all

"Of course"

###

A couple of weeks later Momo found herself sitting at the exact same place again, watching the sea and feeling the cold breeze of air passing through her

She was restricted to surf for a while by her mom and friends and she didnt oppose to that, she was still recovering after all.

Sighing, Momo laid herself down the sand, Luckily it was cloudy and the trees helped making shade for her.

This was a normal routine for her, laying on the sand like she's the only person in here, Well that's not completely wrong as this area was deemed private by the earlier families living here. So only a few selected ones gets to come here. It wasn't a tourists spot either so Momo had no problem laying carelessly on the sand

"You're so laidback"

Momo heard a person speak, she opened her eyes and saw a girl with a mole under her lips sit beside her

"Uhm...?" Momo sat up and look at her confused

"Oh sorry, i'm Chaeyoung, Son Chaeyoung, I'm sure you dont remember me but, i was the one who saw you by the far east"

"It's you?? Oh, Thank you so much"

"you're welcome but i only did what was told"

"What do you mean?"

"Someone else told me that there was a person laying unconscious there, So i checked it out and immediately called for help, i didnt bother carrying you sorry, i dont have that kind of strength" She explained 

"But still, If weren't for you i couldve been left to die there, Thank you"

"Alright, You're welcome"

"But do you happen to know who told you about me?"

Chaeyoung paused in her seat like she was making a decision "Not really, she was by the cave and it was night time, I remember she have blonde hair"

"That's pretty uncommon to the people living here"

"Who knows, Maybe she's not from here"Chaeyoung stood up, leavinf the confused Momo on the ground but before she was able to speak, chaeyoung already made a turn on an alley and disappeared like a bubble.

It was then that Momo remembered that this island is only for a few selected family, she had been living here for years and she knows everyone single family living here and she had never heard of anyone that goes by that name or surname.

#

"Son? How did you know about them?" her Mom asked when momo tried to gather information about the girl who just talked to her

"What do you mean?" confused when her mom spoke like it was common knowledge to know about the sons

"I mean i dont really recall telling you about who really owned this island like years ago, by that i mean maybe 100 years ago"

"mom, Please be direct you know i just resurrected from the dead right? I'm still dumb" Momo joked and her mom just stared at her in disbelief

"You see this island was bought by the the powerful family of Witches and Wizard, You dont believe in those things right? Do you still want to listen?"

_Myths_ Momo thought, But she had no choice as she was curious about how she was saved, And who she just talked to earlier

"Yes"

Her mom cleared her throat "They're not really bad people,,They just bought this island for their safety and all, they were hated by humans after all hence why they decided to live in an island far from people"

"Ok...?"

"Well what else do you want to know??? But honey i'm not entirely sure about them witch and wizard thingy all i know was that this island was originally theirs and was passed on to our ancestors and a couple few families like the, parks, kims, and chou"

"are there any Sons left? I mean are some of them still alive?"

"nah, some people assumed that the reason why they settled in this island is so they can preform a ritual and curse the entire land and human being, Due to the fear of that happening, they decided to kill each and every last one of them"

"Meaning They're not alive anymore?" Momo asked

"unfortunately, Yes"

"What was the curse about?"

"i dont really know, I heard they turn people into mermaids for no absolute reason"

"mermaids?"

"yes, But why are you asking too much about these things? I thought you dont believe in myths"

"Well, It is called a "myth" for a reason mom, But i'm just curious, Maybe i got hit in the head and that could be the reason of my change of interest?" Momo tried to reason out and her mom bought it, after all, Momo got herself caught in an accident

"anyway, Lets go eat dinner? Call your sister"

"Okay"

#

Night time came and Momo was out in the shore again, Watching the neighbor who was setting a bonfire right in front of their house,,Their little kids, Dahyun and Her brother, was running around

Momo remembered when she was the same age as her, Just a little child who knew nothing about the world.

She was about to head back when she suddenly heard a voice.

A beautiful voice of a woman singing a melody. She couldn't tell what she was singing, all she knows was that her voice was beautiful

Momo look around and saw no one,And no one seemed to care about the voice either

Or maybe it's just her who can hear the voice?

But then that's weird, the voice was loud like the person singing is just in front of her, but there was no one

Momo look around once more and everyone was just minding their own business

"You seem restless" Momo flinched when a familiar voice spoke right beside her

It was Chaeyoung. The same girl who spoke to her during the afternoon

The singing stopped and Momo suddenly felt uneasy

"I-it's nothing" Momo turned to look in front again, Intimidated by the petite lady on her back

"Really?" chaeyoung asked

"Yes"

"are you sure you're not hearing voices?" momo's eyes widened and when she turned to look behind her, No one was there. Chaeyoung was gone like a bubble.

And there goes her chance to know answers to her questions.

The wind blow hard, the rustling of leaves were very loud, The fire from the bonfire of their neighbor died down that they decided to go home for now.

That night was really weird and it gives Momo the creeps.

She believes she's being haunted by the sons, mostly by Chaeyoung.

If what her mom said was true then chances are, Chaeyoung is a ghost.

She just keeps on appearing and disappearing as she like, who wouldn't be scared?

And there's this voice too, a beautiful voice that sings an unknown melody.

"this is so frustrating"

Momo decided to retire at home and sleep for the night, Maybe her drowning was still in her head that her mind was creating some sort of events and making her seem like she's crazy.

Maybe if she rested it will go away then.

Oh how she wished that was the case.

In her dream, Momo found herself sinking in the ocean slowly, exactly like how she found herself drowning that day.

She couldn't breathe.

Momo started swimming her way to surface but she just keeps on falling. Falling deeper and deeper until she reached the ocean floor

She started coughing.

In her dreams and in her sleep. her mother was awoken by the restless momo who keep turning on her bed coughing and screaming for help.

And in her dreams. momo sees a silhouette approaching. It looks like a shadow of a person. No, a fish?

"Momo" It whispered and that's when momo got a good look at what it was, It was a—

"Momo!!!" Momo sucked in air as she opened her eyes, Her body felt restless and she felt like she was drowning again

In her arms was her mom who had been trying to wake her up for the last 10 minutes and has just succeed right now

"Are you okay? You were having a bad dream, You keep on asking for help, Thank god you're awake now" Momo's sister came in the room with a glass of water

"i'm okay now..."

"That's good, Do you want to sleep with me for now?" Her sister asked and she didn't declined the offer.

After a couple of minutes, her mom went back to her room and her sister laid down beside her.

"What's happening to you?" she asked momo

"I dont know, Maybe it's the side effects of drowning"

"Maybe, Focus on resting for now, dont make mom worried more she still not over our father passing you know"

"Yes, I'm sorry"

"don't be, just... Try and take care of yourself more"

"i will, goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Although momo bid goodnight, she really couldn't go back to sleep, Not after having that kind of dream

She cant remember much but she does remember what else was in her dream

It was person who's lower body was of a fish.

"A mermaid..." she whispered to herself, hoping her sister was asleep already

Momo thought to herself that it's just plain weird and impossible, she never really believe in those things but with what's happening to her lately, she's having doubts.

In the next couple of weeks Momo dedicated her time gathering information about the island and it's original _owner_

She went to the oldest person residing on the island and that was the grandmother of one of her friend

"why do you want to talk to my grandma?" Jihyo asked her, curious

"Nothing much, I just came across something i'm curious about and maybe she could be of help" Momo answered as they walk towards Jihyo's grandmother who was seated outside just by the porch of their house, Basking in the wind and watching the waves with a cup of herbal tea on the side

"My dear and her friend Momo?"

"Hi granny" Jihyo and Momo smiled at her

"Hello my dear, I heard you got yourself in an accident?"

"Yes, I almost died but miraculously, i'm alive"

"That's great then, You should thank the gods and the ones who used to reside in this island"

"You know about them?"

"Isnt that why you came here for?" Momo gasp and her eyes grew wide,,Jihyo beside her just snickered, She already know about how her grandmother seemed to be some kind of a fortune teller so she's used to it.

"Uhm... Yes but how did you know?"

"Intuition"

"Oh..." Momo look at her friend ans the latter only shrugged her shoulders

"So my child, Ask away"

"Oh yes, Do you happen to know about the sons?"

"You mean the witches and Wizard who's the owner of this island?"

"I guess...?" Momo and Jihyo sat on the floor like little kids and listened to what the grandmother has to say

"You see, People deemed them as demons, Well usually witchcraft is indeed associated with evil but not everyone"

"so i'm guessing they're true? Magics? Curses?" Momo never knew a day where she would be invested in things like this would come but here she is

"Of course they are, we wouldn't exist in the first place without them, But as you can see,,Human are naturally greedy and we're actually the most regretful thing our creators have ever created" She scoffed and momo had to agree.

The world is full of inequality, discrimination of different races and many more evil things after all

"They wanted the witches gone as they find them a threat to their lives"

"What happened then?"

" despite the rebellion happening against them,,The witches stayed kind and only left the public to let the people know they are not a threat, of course humans turned stories around and made them the bad guys, Telling the government that they only left the city to do rituals and all

so they started killing each and everyone of them, Burning their bodies along with their books and potions. The last ones remaining were the Sons who left the city and lived on this island but they were killed sooner or later"

Momo couldn't believe what she just heard but since she asked for it, she gets answers.

"So there really is no Son left?"

"Yes, But their curse worked"

"Curse??"

"A curse yet a blessing"

"What is it about?"

"The Sons knew they were eventually gonna end up like their fellow witches and Wizard so they created a curse that is also blessing only for them"

Momo anticipated her words, The grandmother looked over the ocean

"Once a witch is killed and buried on the land, It will grow and sprout as a tree and well... Live a new life as a tree, those trees could be magical, Could be not but... if a witch dies on the water they turn into— Mermaids?" Momo guessed and the grandmother smiled

"Yes, But sirens are better term my dear"

"i see... t-thank you very much grandma"

"No problem, also... Let me just warn you that most of them are kind but not everyone, You should always be careful, who knows maybe the reason you drowned was because of them"

Jihyo was confused when she told that to Momo but momo just stayed still like a statue

"It's getting late i think you should go back to your home"

"uhm, yes will do, Thank you so much again granny" Momo thanked the two of them and left to go home but just as she step foot on the sand she heard the voice again.

momo sighed in relief when she confirmed to herself that she wasn't going crazy even though the entirety of what she just heard was crazy, Some of her still doubts the story but a part of her also believes that it's true.

Instead of going back home, Momo decided to follow the voice, But as she just walk pass the tree she frequently sat at, She noticed chaeyoung again.

"It's night time, i'd rather you wait for the sun to rise before going there" Chaeyoung stated like she already know what momo was about to do

Momo sighed and thought that it's for the better but before she goes back to her house she decided to confirm something

"Are you a ghost?" she asked and felt her cheeks go hot and red when she heard the other girl laughed

"Not really" was the only answer she got before the wind flows hard that she had to cover her eyes because of the sand and when she opened it again, chaeyoung was gone.

"then what are you?" she asked through the wind hoping to get answer but of course, She didn't.

The next day Momo got up early and told her mom she would walk and exercise, It's not suspicious as she really does walk around and exercise every morning

Momo walked past the tree and saw Chaeyoung with a tall girl who she recalls is Tzuyu, The daughter of the owner of the store in this island.

"You're up early" Chaeyoung said with a smile that Momo had never seen before

"You too... Good morning i guess?"

"good morning, make sure not to startle her"

"what?" Momo furrowed her eyebrows, she doesn't know if this chaeyoung was teasing her or not but she had been leaving her with cliffhangers and all

"Calm down, I was just kidding, Off you go" chaeyoung giggled as Tzuyu laugh at her and told her not to tease Momo

Momo just squint her eyes and just hurriedly jog towards the far east where chaeyoung _saw_ her

If she connect the dots that chaeyoung has been teasing her about, There is indeed _someone_ in there and that could be the one who saved her

She just isnt sure if this someone or _something_ is true

Just as she got close to the hill of rocks that blocks that place from the rest of the island, The wind started getting colder and stronger the waves were high as well

Momo praised herself for wearing thick clothing as she climb up the rocks, it was too cold and too early to swim around after all. Maybe if it was an afternoon she would have done that.

When she reached the other side, there was nothing in there, Just a cave that she was told that connects to the other small island of the far east

"hello?" her voice came out small and quiet, she was alone after all and it's starting to creep her out

Momo looked around for half an hour and there was nothing, She was too much of a scaredy cat to check the cave so she just left that unchecked for now.

Just as she was climbing back to the other side, She heard a voice once again, This time it's louder and clearer like its not just in her head but in her surrounding

Even though she was scared Momo still walked down to the entrance of the cave, she was hesitant to enter because it was pitch black

The voice eventually died down and Momo was still standing by the entrance of the cave when she heard splashing noises on the shore

She look back only to see nothing but something purple that went in to the water as fast as it could

Momo found herself walking towards the shore, towards the sea,Mindlessly getting herself drench in the cold water

When she came through she found herself submerged under and immediately recalled that time she almost died but this time she was right in the head, She calmly let herself float to the surface, immediately inhaling air

She cursed as she tried to swim back to the shore

_"I cant believe you're letting yourself drown again"_ she shot her head up and looked around, there was no one

"God! this is so—" Momo heaved a heavy sigh and annoyingly swim her way back to the shore but stopped when she heard a splash of water, She looked back again and she only caught something colored purple

"No way" she whispered to herself, Momo dipped herself down the water and was startled when she was met eye to eye with a beautiful blonde girl

Due to shock, momo consumed water and struggled to swim up but to no avail

The other girl's eyes grew wide and immediately apologized before catching her and pulling her to the shore, due to her legless lower body she struggled to get them out of the water but with a small help of the push of the wave, She managed

She first checked Momo's pulse and panicked again

"I shouldn't have scared her" the girl put her hands down to momo's chest and controlled the sea water she had consumed, Out of her body.

When she succeed she waited for Momo to wake up but to no avail

The girl sighed and was about to call her friend again when Momo started coughing, she looked down to her and was met by her stare

Momo was taken aback by the beaut in front of her that she had missed to see its fins as her lower body part

"You're so... Pretty" she whispered that made the siren turn red and shy

When momo came back to reality that's when she gasp and moved back a little

"Oh. my. god! I-i'm sorry! " Momo's heart started beating fast and her breathing was faster than normal as well

The siren recognize that kind of action "C-calm down, i won't hurt you, don't worry"

Momo opened her mouth to speak but no words come out, she tried to breathe in and out calming herself down

Minutes later Momo had calmed down and she was now staring at the girl before her

Half human and Half fish, blond hair and blue eyes, this girl was the exact same person she saw in her dreams

"have you calmed down?"

"It speaks!" Momo shouted out of the blue even though she had heard her speak already, the siren couldn't help but giggle

"N-no i'm mean i'm sorry i didn't mean to— it's okay, don't be scared i won't hurt you" The siren reassured her with a smile that seemed to have melted Momo's heart

"i'm sorry" was the only word coming out of Momo's mouth, she was worried that this siren was bad and would curse her

"I told you, it's fine, My name is Mina by the way"

There was something about her voice that made Momo even calmer, the only reason why she's shaking now is because she's drench and cold

"Momo" she spoke, The siren raised and eyebrow as she humm, it seems that she didnt heard what Momo said

"i'm Momo" Momo repeats, still taken aback by the siren's beauty and well... Legless lower body

"what a cute name"

"i-i can say the same for yours" Momo cleared her throat and shivered as a gush of wind flow past them

"You seem cold,,You should go back and change"

"Right... b-but.. Can i comeback?" Momo didnt know why she asked that but when the Suren smiled at her maybe that could be the reason

"Of course" Momo then hurriedly left the far east and choosing to swim around this time instead of climbing the hill of rocks

She ran towards her home where she saw her mom and Jihyo's grandmother talking outside

"There you are! I've been waiting for you and i thought you were just gonna go for a walk why are you drenched?" her mom crossed her arms

"Sorry, i just missed swimming"

"In this weather?"

"Yeah?"

"Gosh, Just take care of yourself alright" 

Jihyo's grandmother giggled and told her Mom to let her daughter be.

momo entered the house and went straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower, she pinched her cheeks hard and sighed when she realized this wasnt a dream

"they're true! Oh my gosh" Momo whispered to herself as she let the warm water trickle down her body

Wait, does that mean chaeyoung knew about them too?

Momo decided she should talk to chaeyoung first before coming back to the far east, and maybe she should bring the siren a shirt that could cover her top because "It's too distracting" Momo thought to herself as the image of the siren's naked body flash through her mind

Once she's done showering she was met by her Mom who was just preparing lunch for them

"Momoring" Her mother called and Momo hummed as a response

"You can go and swim just dont go surfing okay? I'm not telling you can't surf anymore because i know how much you love being in the water but, Just for now, dont" Momo can feel the worry and sadness just by looking at her mom's eyes

"I understand mom, and really i just felt like swimming earlier"

"I believe you, come here and eat?" 

momo decided to eat before going out again, laying down the sand and hoping this short lady show up again

And she did.

"i heard you two met already" chaeyoung sat right beside her

"you knew"

"Of course i do, didn't you go and gathered information about my family for the last couple of weeks? you should've guessed who i am"

"then you're witch?"

"you tell me"

"you're difficult"

"I get that a lot, anyway she's waiting for you" Chaeyoung stood and walked away, Going right in front of Chou Tzuyu's house before Momo could ask questions again

She wanted to know how she knew the siren and why she's still alive and more

She figured she could ask next time when they see each other again,,for now Momo went to the far east and was met with a beautiful voice singing a random melody

She found the siren laying flat on the sand and Momo couldn't help but look

momo doesn't really know why she's drawn to the siren but she doesn't mind, even tho they just met that day.

"you're back"Mina sat up and moved her tails splashing the water that was pushed through the shore by the waves "i was expecting you to come like tomorrow or later but i guess you missed me so much already" she smirked and laughed

"i-im just free all the time" momo reasoned as she sat next to her but probably 3-5 feet away from the siren

"what's that in your hand?" mina asked keeping her distance as well because she probably sensed the little discomfort from Momo

"Oh, i-it's a shirt... For you"

"Why?"

"Because you're bare" was what momo wanted to say but she would sound like a pervert and might make the siren uncomfortable

"aren't you cold?"

"I'm a siren who lives and sleep inside the water, what makes you think i'm cold"

"J-just please wear it" Momo gave the shirt to the siren and that's when the siren realized that Momo was probably uncomfortable about her being bare

"Sure, Thank you though, But wow closet made of glass huh?" the siren joked once again

"i mean like i dont mean anything bad by that but y-yeah, though you're a siren those are still... Boobs" Momo wanted to ran away there and then or maybe be swallowed by the sand or just let herself drown again

"i understand, Thank you" Mina wore the shirt and buttoned them and Momo sighed in relief

"So uhmm"Momo started "I wanted to make sure of something"

"What is it?"

"were you the one who saved me?"

"Yeah, I did" the siren smiled at her "In fact, I saved you Twice now"

Momo remembered earlier and how they first met "Right... Uhh, Thank you?"

"You're welcome"

"I mean, like— really, You saved my life and i want to properly thank you even though i still cant believe that mermaids— Siren— i mean sirens, sorry, are real i want to thank, i owe you my life if it weren't for you my Mom would been even more depressed" Momo looked down as she felt her eyes teared up

"Why?"

"I— my dad passed away just a month ago and a week after that was when i drowned. Really, if it weren't for you... My mom and sister would've been really sad now"

"I see, i'm sorry for your loss"

"it's okay now but—" Momo heaved a sigh "Thank you so much, What can i do to return what you did to me?"

"i dont know a kiss maybe?"

"What?"

"if you dont mind" the siren laughed and quickly shrugged her joke off "Just kidding unless....?"

"no cause if that's what you really want, i dont mind"

"I was kidding, maybe your presence and company?" Mina decided to change the topic

"does that mean i can keep on coming here?" Momo asked unsure why she would do that but if that's how she can repay her savior then why not

"Of course, that is if you have time"

"oh i have a lot, i actually spend the whole day laying down the sand"

"Oh i do that too, it's therapeutic"

"I did saw you laying down earlier"

"oooh eyeing me huh? I'm pretty right?" the siren teased again

"well, Yes" Momo turned around, It's not like she can deny that, it's a fact and anyone who say otherwise must be blind "You're such a tease"

"its just feel nice being able to talk with a human after so long"

"about that... Do you know son chaeyoung?" momo look back at her and she raised an eyebrow

"yeah, She's my best friend, why?"

"She's just so weird, Sorry"

"well of course, she's a witch after all" Mina scoffed and laugh and then there was silence, just the sound of the wind and wave could be hearf

"I think i should go..."

"Oh sure, come again tomorrow?"

"I will"

"thank you again, Mina" Momo gave her a heartwarming smile before climbing the rocks and slowly walking her way back to the opposite side of the island, Leaving the siren alone

While walking she heard her voice, Her beautiful singing voice soothing her and calming her.

This isn't so bad at all.

For the next following weeks Momo spends 2-3 hours of her time with the siren, Just keeping her company like what she wanted

She havent told anyone about her meeting up with a siren so that means she also lie to her mom whenever she goes out and she really hates it every time

"You're like a teenager worrying about something like"

"I was born to be honest" was momo's reply "But you know i'm a graduate of fine arts" she informed

"oh really? That means you can do art right?, i mean obviously, that was stupid of me sorry" Mina awkwardly laugh but Momo didn't mind

"Yes, i can, I mostly paint and... Sell them for a living....Yeah" 

"No wonder you have a lot of free time"

"I guess, i kinda feel bad living off my mom and sister's hardwork while i'm just here... Hanging out with a siren" momo couldn't help but laugh. Thinking about what would her family's reaction be if they found out about this, Will they get angry? Will they be okay about it?

"i mean if you don't feel like it, you don't have to come here everyday"

"n-no, i'm good, I mean i... Like it, but let me be honest with you i dont know why but i'm drawn to you, i'm not under a spell am i?" Momo got worried, what if she was actually being deceived all this time

The thought made Momo's heart race, what if that was actually the after all this time

"no!" Mina was quick to deny "No, no,don't come to that conclusion because i'm just as thankful to you, you know"

"What do you mean?" Momo furrowed her eyebrows, confused

"you saved me once"

"What? When? How?"

"when you were still young, you know a cute little toddler"

"What?? I dont recall anything?"

"do you remember the fish you help get back to the water during a low tide?"

Momo's eyes widened when she realized "Was that you?"

"Fish form, yes" mina remembered that time, she got caught in a low tide and eas stuck in pond so before she eas seen by people she turned herself to a small fish.

No wonder her purple fins looks very familiar "Wow" was the only thing that came out of Momo's mouth

"So when i saw you slowly falling deeper down the sea, Well, i saved you"

"So we're even now?" Momo asked mindlessly

"No cause i saved you Twice"

"Right"

"why? do you not like it here?" sadness was visible in the Siren's ocean orbs "You know you can still do the other option" Mina puckered her lips and and laughed

Momo just forced a smile then, She doesn't really hate it but some part of her still doubts a lot of things.

First of all, Mina is a siren, Technically a witch. She could've been luring and deceiving her to get what she wants.

Second, It just feels uncomfortable sometimes. Jihyo's grandmother did warn her about them, That not all are kind. She might've been being deceived right now and that's what scared her the most

"But i do understand you, don't worry, i hold no grudges nor hard feelings, i know it's weird so You dont need to come here everyday i only asked for your company anyway" the siren smiled but sadness were present in her eyes and Momo felt a little guilty but she would never choose something else before herself

Momo feels doubtful as of the moment and her father had always taught her about not pushing through if she's not sure, " _Give yourself some time to think about it then make a decision once you think your choice is solid enough"_

"but... Yeah maybe i should just go for the second option" She blurted out and Mina's eyes widened, shocked and confused. She wasnt expect this at all or maybe she did but she thought things were going her way

"Are you sure?"right there and then Mina wanted to leave and cry and be by herself but if that was what Momo wants then she had no choice

A whole lot of Mina wanted Momo to Say No but her answer was a firm yes

"okay, i don't mind. Then we're even" her voice cracked but she remained strong, but she doesn't know how long she can put up a front

Momo got up from where she sat and went closer to the siren and she just remembered how ungodly beautiful this siren is

"Sorry"she murmured

"Nah, don't be" Mina held her by the face and Momo did the same, Then they close the gap between their lips and Mina really cant hold herself anymore

_"It's been nice being with you"_ was the last thing she heard from the siren before it leaps and dive onto the water

momo sighed and touched her lips, Mina's lips felt really soft but she had decided to do this. She wasn't unsure about all these things after all, Hanging out with a siren and all. it feels unusual and uncomfortable if she thinks about it.

She was also worried about her safety, What if the siren really turned out to be evil and kill her, She cant risk leaving her mom now can she? Not when her father just passed

She was just not sure about all these, But she never really hated the siren'd company.

In fact, Momo grew fond of her. The siren was just adorable sometimes and she often find her chest feeling warm when she smile. Momo thinks she would regret this but maybe she just needed some time to think about it.

Sighing, Momo got up and left with a knitted forehead, Feeling frustrated and a little disappointed.

#

Mina resurfaced inside the cave where she saw her friend Chaeyoung sitting on the side eating a strawberry cake that eas probably given to her by her girlfriend Tzuyu

"and there goes your chance of becoming human again" She spoke

"Where did i go wrong?!" Mina's tears streamed down her cheeks like broken dam

"Hey, calm down, Things like that are normal just be patient"

"That's totally the opposite of what you said first" Mina rolled her eyes and the other girl only giggled and that annoyed Mina more

"God! you're so difficult and annoying, You're not helping at all! " Mina sighed as she let her self float on the small pond of water inside the cave

Chaeyoung put the cake down and looked at her friend "Okay, i'm sorry, But just wait okay? Things always go well mostly if i'm the one who planned them"

"Shut it"

"but Mina, That was fast... I think you're the one who got deceived here" Chaeyoung scoffed and laugh while Mina just glared at her but she wasn't going to deny the fact that she indeed has a soft spot for the human.

"I've known her all her life and it just kinda happen" She said, sighing as she slowly calm herself down, resting the muscles of her face.

"What do you mean?"

"remember when i got caught up in a low tide? Momo and her Mom helped me get back to the water" Mina smiled fondly as she recall how soft and gentle little momo carried her "She also knew about fishes needing water and she would put me down a small pond, even though i didn't really needed it" she let out a laugh at the thought " _So cute_ "

"oh, right i remember now, No wonder you fell so fast" chaeyoung teased "But hey, Cheer up? Just give her time, i'm sure she'll comeback"

"yeah, It was just so sudden, She must've think i put her under some kind of spell"

"you're a witch after all, of course She'll have doubts, But anyway my girlfriend is probably waiting for me now, Tell mom i said Hi"

"Will do"

###

So witches created a curse that is also a blessing by which when they die they turn into sirens or trees... But which part is the curse and what is the blessing?

Momo sighed, It's been a week since she decided to stop going to the far east and never a minute pass where she doesn't think about the siren, or her beautiful face, or her blonde locks and ocean orbs, or her... Lips.

She can still remember how soft her lips felt, even her hands that was big but was so gentle.

"am i really not under a spell?" Momo thought to herself, worried

Frustrated, Momo decided to paint, she took her materials out, Readied her canvass and stared at it for minutes

"i don't even know what to paint" she sighed once more but still dipped her brush in a paint.

She decided to just go with an abstract painting and maybe figure things out as she go.

Momo let her hands move and paint while her mind was preoccupied. Occupied by the mythical creature used to meet everyday at the far east.

Momo hasn't been hearing her sing ever since. And she missed her.

"i miss her?" 

And like that, she suddenly heard a melody, a sweet melody that was so intoxicating, like she was being lured to go back to the siren.

But of course she didnt give in yo the urge of going back. (even though she kinda wants to but Momo wouldn't admit that to herself for now)

When momo came through and snapped out of her thoughts, She realized she hadn't been painting an abstract but she had been painting the siren

Momo sighed and decided to check something up and went out to Jihyo's house where she saw the grandmother sitting on the porch like always

"hello my dear, i was expecting you" She said with a smile

Momo felt shivers down her spine as she got closer " i have a question granny"

"Do sirens lure people and deceived them?"

"The bad ones yeah but commonly, they just want a companion, You met one?"

Momo took a minute before answering, debating in her head whether she should answer the truth or dodge the question

"Yes.. Yes... In fact she was the one who saved me from dying back when i drowned"

"Oh, then chances are, She's a good one, You see even though humans have betrayed us, we still care for them" granny smiled fondly as she revealed her true identity

"us?"

It took couple of minutes for Momo to realize what she just heard

"y-y-you're one of them??"her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped

"lower your voice child, my hearing is impaired"

"sorry, sorry, But... Y-you're a witch!?" Momo got scared but immediately calmed down when the woman smiled at her and told her to calm down as she had no baf intentions, If she had she would've done it when she eas younger.

"wait does that means you can transform or???"

"no, i cant transform unless i get killed again but i became human again"

"How?"

"That, i can't tell"

"Is that why it's called a curse yet a blessing?" Momo asked to confirm one last thing

"correct"

"i see"

"Is that all for today?"

Momo now had her answer, At least. "uhh,,Yes i guess thank you so much once again granny"

"my pleasure but one last thing, If you're sure enough about the siren being a good one, try to stay by her side" She smiled at Momo and the latter just nod, Thanking her once again for these new found information.

Before going home, Momo decided to sit for the mean time and watch the sun set.

The light reflected on the sea making the water look like it has glitters.

She wondered if Jihyo knew about her grandmother, She probably does. "But why did she take too long before telling me?"

"But then again it's not like she should, And i trust that she wont do something bad to us" he doesn't know why but she found it faster to trust Jihyo's grandmother or maybe because she had been like a grandmother to her as well.

Moments later she heard her voice

"She's singing again" she whispered, closing her eyes and feeling the warmth of the voice being brought upon her

"Yeah i think i'll go back" she thought as she stood, walking back to her house to take a flashlight and a jacket

Her mother was out of the island, working, and so is her sister, she decided she could eat later when she comes back.

Night time has come and Momo walk her way to the far east, When she reach there she saw no signs of Mina

"Mina?" she called as she look around, She just realized how creepy this place is at night

" _Momo_?"

"Mina?" momo looked around and waited then she heard a splash of water behind her and there she saw the blond siren

"Hey" she awkwardly greeted

"what brings you here?" mina waddled her way to the shore

"I would like to apologize for last week"

"Why?"

"Because i stopped coming here? I mean i think i sounded rude but... I was just scared that i'm being deceived and used"

"Oh, it's okay i told you, i hold no grudges and i understand so don't worry also... I'm happy you went back" mina smiled at Momo and she felt her chest tighten

"But, it's night time you could have waited for tomorrow"

"I dont— i just suddenly felt the urge... But yeah, i think i should go back" Momo stated but she wasnt moving from where she was standing

"will you comeback?" Mina asked her face full of hope and anticipation

"c-can i?" Momo scratched the back of her head

"Of course"

And Momo never felt so happy when she heard that. she bid her goodbye and she hurriedly went back

As she got closer to her house, She spotted Tzuyu on one specific tree.

The tall girl was looking at her and then she smiled,,Not creepily or anything but Momo found it creepy and it sent shivers down her spine

She only nod and continued walking back her house where she saw her sister eating alone.

She joined her after changing clothes and noticed she had been eyeing her for some time now

"Where do you go when you leave the house?" Her sister asked as shw squint her eyes, completely suspicious of her younger sister

"I just walk around" Momo's hands sweat and her eyes blinked fast

"lies"

Momo could only scoff, Of course she'll see through her "i dont want to tell you yet..."

"i know and i wont force you to tell me either, Just make sure you're safe and dont make mom worry"

"yes, of course"

"Well, Do the dishes when you're done, I'm exhausted, Goodnight"

Momo bid goodnight and finished her food, she did the dishes as she was told and went to her room as soon as she's done

The first thing she saw was the painting of Mina that she left to dry. Momo decided to continue it and add more details on it instead of going straight to bed to sleep.

An hour after she continued working on the painting she heard her voice.

This time, the melody was soothing and calming, Perfect for when you want to sleep peacefully

The girl dropped her arms to listen to her voice, closing her eyes to feel it even more.

She felt relaxed and calm.

Momo couldnt help but laugh at herself not long ago her mind was fixed that Things like witchcraft or magic doesn't exist and now she knows someone who is a siren and is technically a witch.

And there's this other two who's as mysterious and weird as a witch. Not to mention Jihyo's grandmother who confirmed that she is a witch

Momo's guess was that Chaeyoung luckily survived the attack to extinct the witches while for Tzuyu, She dont know.

As per Jihyo's grandmother, She wonders how she returned back to being human again.

According to her understanding and observations. sirens cant turn into humans if that was the case Mina wouldn't put herself through a hard time by using her arms to crawl towards the shore, unless that was just for show and that she doesn't want to be discovered

But if sirens could go back to being human then Mina can become human again? 

Momo doesn't know why the thought made her happy but if that happens then...

"Then what?"

Momo finished painting for the mean time and didn't even bother cleaning her hands and just went straight to sleep.

That night she had a dream.

It wasn't a nightmare that gave her a sleep paralysis, Rather the dream felt so real that it seemed impossible.

Mina had legs and they hang out a lot like they were friends

Or maybe more than that because before Momo was interrupted in her sleep, they kissed

A long passionate kiss that made Momo's stomach be filled with butterflies.

Momo closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep in hopes of continuing her dream but to no avail

"You're here early" Mina greeted her with a warm smile as she rolled her way up the shore

"I was bored at home" Momo answered before biting onto the sandwich she made for herself

"What's that you're eating?"

"A sandwich, You want some?" momo offered her the spare she brought and Mina contemplated whether she would take it or not

"i mean we dont really eat, It'll just dissolve as it go down our throat and nothing happens..."

"But can you taste them?"

"Yeah..."

"Here, i made them" Momo handed her the other sandwich and Mina gladly took it

"It's been, I don't know 5 decades? Since i last ate human food" Mina informed before taking a bite and Momo anticipated her reaction, when she saw her eyes gleam and heard her make satisfied noises, she smiled

"This is really good" Mina nodded her head as she chew, Sad that she wont be able to feel the food when she swallow it.

"Say, Can you tell me more about your kind?" momo leaned back on her hand

"anything specific you want to know?"

"i heard Sirens were witches who got killed, How? I mean you? Were you killed?"

Mina finished her sandwich before unbuttoning the shirt Momo had given her

"Uh... I-i hope whatever you're doing is related to my question"

"Oh honey, try to be discreet sometimes" Mina teased before turning to let Momo see her back, She put her hair on side and there Momo saw 4 scars directed on the left side where the heart is located

"Is this of a bullet?" Momo ask as she take a closer look, she winced as she thought about how painful it must've been

"When humans have reached the island, We were all at the sea because that was how the elders created the blessing that is also a curse by the way" the siren explained as she put her shirt back on

"We didn't fight for our lives and just stood there waiting to be killed, if we tried and defend ourselves the people would loathe us even more so we just accepted our fate, Hoped that the last creation that our elders made was successful and it was, Thankfully"

"What happened after getting shot?"

"Well our bodies drifted further away from the shore and i don't know, when i came through i was already swimming in the sea with some of my fellow witches"

"So how was it a curse and a blessing?"

"Hold your horses darling i can only answer a few at a time" Mina held her hand up, she figured if she were to tell a lot in one day they would lose a topic to talk about for next time "and also i need payment for answering your question"

"Like?"

"A kiss or maybe that sandwich again"

"You like kisses so much" momo couldn't help but roll her eyes she just realized that Mina is sometimes so full of herself and is such a tease "But yeah maybe I'll go with the latter" Momo stated even though a part of her wanted to choose the first option and she had to slap herself mentally for thinking that

"i bet you hesitated, i mean come on A goddess like me has given you a chance to kiss my lips and you decided to offer me Sandwiches instead?" the siren scoffed

"I bet you're the one who wants to kiss me" Momo told boldly but when Mina turned to face her she couldn't even stay still

"And if i do?" the siren teased and when momo got up from her seat she started laughing

Momo turned red and hot because of the being before her but her voice and laugh, for some reason, Was calming and healing

"anyway, i'll go home now" momo took her jacket and put it on

"i was just teasing you, But okay stay safe"

"You too"

Momo continued meeting with the siren, Disappearing on the afternoon and spending the rest of the day with the blond even if all they do is just talk about life, exchanging informations about each other's kind.

Momo would bring food she made for the two of them and sometimes they would just have a picnic.

One time it rained and Mina was still expecting Momo to come but she didn't.

So she figured, Maybe she would be the one coming to Momo this time.

It was in the middle of the night and Momo was inside her room, Finalising the painting of Mina when she heard her sing.

It's louder and clearer like she's just close by. she had this urge to check outside so she look through the window and saw something blue glowing outside by the shore, it was Mina's eyes

"no way" she thought as she hurriedly took an umbrella and quietly went out of the house to check if it really is Mina

"Oh you're still awake, i thought maybe you're asleep already but i guess not, i was just about to leave" Mina said as she make a show of diving and showing her fins before resurfacing and looking at Momo

"Why... Are you here?" momo couldnt help but ask, She stepped closer to her until the water reached her legs

"nothing much... I shouldn't have visited you, It's raining after all, It's just... I missed you?" momo had to walk close as she didn't heard the last few words

"what?" she shouted

_"i said i missed you"_ She heard in her head and she couldn't help but turn red and bothered by what she heard

"Sorry, i couldn't come today but i'm happy _you_ did... Also, i was finishing something earlier so..."

"i see, well you should go back, its pouring hard, make sure to change clothes before sleeping" Mina smiled at her and waited for Momo to leave but she didn't

"Momo?"

"Sorry, Okay goodnight if it's not raining tomorrow i'll come to you, B-bye" momo walked back to the shore and heard Mina singing to her as she walk 

When she reached her house she saw Mina dive and her beautiful purple fins that made her smile and feel warm even though the wind was cold

" _Goodnight_ "

Momo wished she could do the same and whisper Goodnight to mina just by using her head but sadly she cant

Momo returned back to her room and immediately changed clothes not knowing that her sister was aware of her little midnight rendezvous.

#

"why did you go out in the rain last night?" right before Momo could leave the house, she was confronted by her sister

Momo think hard about what to say and in the end she made a decision to tell the truth

"sirens are real and i'm friends with one of them"

"i know that they are real but really?" Momo expected her sister to have a rather more exaggerated reaction but she didnt

"Y-yes, and she was the one who helped me not die when i drowned"

"no wonder you're close with whoever she is but... Always be careful, i got tricked once"

"what? How?"

"He used me to become human again then left and live a new life somewhere in this world" momo could see the pain in her sisters eyes and then she remembered about a few years ago her sister would disappear some time a day too

"How?"

"I dont know it just happened, He never told me how it happened just one day we met up and he suddenly have legs then the next day he never showed up"

Momo wondered, the topic about becoming human again was always being avoided

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Emotionally, Yes. So be careful, always. I'll get going now"

"Okay take care"

Momo has a lot of questions left unanswered and today, another question was added

She went out, completely forgetting about the deal to always bring food when she wants to know something.

"good afternoon" Mina greeted her with smile and a wave of her hands as her fins play with the water

"Good afternoon" Momo sat beside her and watched the waves

"Sorry about last night i didnt know what came through my mind"

"it's okay, i was happy to have seen you even if it was just for a short period of time" the human reassured her with a smile

"so what could be your question today?"

"Oh, I've been thinking about the curse and the blessing... I just remembered how i never got to ask it again"

"Which part?"

"Like, how can you become human again?"

"Humm, And what did you bring me today to get your answer?"

Momo raised an eyebrow and that's when she realized that she didn't bring food today "It slipped off my mind..."

"You can always go with a kiss" Mina turned to her and puckered her lips. momo was taken a back and moved back

Her cheeks turned red and hot as she gathered her thoughts "y-yeah no thanks, I'll just ask again tomorrow"

"cute, anyway do you want to go for a swim?" Mina asked with full anticipation

Momo thought about it. The weather is perfect to go for a swim and she missed being in the water "Sure"

Mina smiled as she leap through the water while momo decided to remove her shirt and jacket to have something dry to wear later and then joined the siren in the water

"Ooooh, do you work out?" Mina asked as she swim towards her

"i guess... Stop staring" momo rolled her eyes, feeling the warmth apread through her chest up to her neck and cheeks

"Can't help it gihee, Come here" 

Momo followed the siren and swam through the surface getting farther and farther from the shore

"It feels nice right?" Mina asked as she pop her head up the surface, Momo could only nod, Too distracted from The blonde's beauty

"the corals are more beautiful but i'm afraid you wont be able to breathe well" mina pursed her lips before smirking "Unless you want to...?"

"How?"

Mina's smirk turned into a grin before making a kissing face

Momo rolled her eyes once again and couldn't help but think that the siren just wanted to kiss her but she also want to join her in the little underwater adventure

"Are you sure you're not bluffing"

"try and found out" Mina challenged with a smug look, always so full of herself

It took Momo a couple of minutes before coming closer to the siren, she can feel her heart beat faster and her hands getting colder

"do you trust me though?" Mina made sure first or the spell wont work

It took another few seconds from momo before she answered a small "Yes"

mina didn't waste anytime after hearing her answer and just grabbed the human's head, tilted hers and closed the gap between them.

(In the end Mina still got her kiss)

Unlike their first kiss that happened like a blink of an eye, This ones longer or Mina made it longer

Savoring the feeling of Momo's lips placed on her, she tried her best to disregard the thought of Moving her lips because she didn't want Momo to feel uncomfortable

A couple of seconds later Mina pulled back and Momo felt disappointed that they parted too soon

"Try it" Mina whispered and Momo blanked out for a second before dipping her head down the water due to embarrassment

Embarrassment turned to shock when she found out that she could breathe, she doesn't know how it works or why but she can breathe and that's all that matters

" _told you_ " mina winked and smim around her before swimming lower to the sea floor where corals and other living inside the sea are found

" _follow me"_

Momo followed her and she will probably regret this later because she didnt warm her body up but she didnt care.

She's spending quality time with the siren _underwater,_ she can care less about muscle sore

" _you're a great swimmer, to think you can keep up with a fish"_ she heard the siren laugh 

Momo thought if she could speak as well and before she can try it, Mina had answered her already

" _Yes, you can_ "

" _You can hear my thoughts?!?_ "

_"dont worry, Only the ones directed for me"_

_"Oh that's.. Great"_

" _You seem relieved you better not be thinking of some weird things about me"_

_"stop teasing me!"_ momo turned red and flushed then she heard Mina's loud laugh again.

Something that never fail to make her feel some type of way, Her smile, her laugh, everything about the siren is just so pretty and adorable and she doesn't understand why she's drawn to her, or why her heart beat fast when she's near and teasing her, or when she's disappointed about their kiss earlier being so short, Momo doesnt know and she doesn't understand.

But she doesnt hate it.

She doesn't completely trust the girl with all her heart but she does enjoy being together with her.

" _Momo look, Clownfishes"_ mina pointed at the corals and saw a group of clownfish hurdled up together in the said corals

" _nemo_ " Momo couldnt help but say and Mina turned to her and looked at her confusedly

" _Oh it's an animated movie for kids about a clownfish's son got lost after getting attacked by a swordfish_ " momo explained as she scratch the back of her head

" _oh, I was wondering why you suddenly said a latin word_ "

" _Latin word?_ "

" _Nemo means Nobody or No One in Latin_ " Mina swam up to her " _now_ _i'm curious about this animated film"_

_"What?"_

_"i mean, i want to watch it...?"_

_"Oh, maybe i'll download it for you and we can watch them? "_ Momo suggested, Its not like she had any other choice

" _Sweet, Now follow me, i'll show you where i usually stay when you're not around"_

Momo followed Mina who swam towards the shore but she swam lower and there she saw a hole, when she saw Mina entered it she stopped

She felt her chest tightened and heart beat fast as though it wanted to come out of her chest

Mina notice that she didnt follow and sensed the little discomfort and anxiety oozing out of the human as she stare at the entrance of the cave from below in horror

Mina immediately realized that Momo must've felt like she was just being lured and decided to comeback to her.

Not gonna lie, It hurts in her part when she realized that the human hasnt fully trusted her, nevertheless, it was expected.

" _Sorry, i got carried away. but that hole there leads to the small pond in the cave where i spend a lot of my time when you're not here"_ Mina explained to her and Momo somehow felt calmer now

" _maybe we should go back up? I might get sick staying underwater for so long_ " Momo cleared her throat and started swimming back to the shore, Mina followed right beside her, Chest hurting at the thought that she may have made Momo feel uncomfortable and unsafe

When momo reached the surface, Mina had told her that the effect of the spell is now ineffective unless she kisses her again

Both of them sat on the shore as usual, Momo rinsing some excess water from her pants as much as possible before wearing her shirt and jacket

"aren't you going home?"Mina asked "To change clothes?"

"i will, After getting an answer" Momo had just realized that they kissed so maybe she'll get some answer "I mean we did kiss earlier..."

"I should've said it doesn't count but too late now, Shoot"

"how can sirens turn human again?" Momo finally asked the question she had been meaning to ask. It was always being left out by the people who told her some informations about sirens like Jihyo's granny who said "That i can't tell" and her sister who didn't really know how.

And that was also the question that Mina, or any other siren who desires to live as human again, avoids the most.

Because usually, After hearing the answer the Human will leave them alone and think they were just being used.

"Before i answer you, promise not to leave me alone...?" Mina turned her head to Momo and she was slightly horrified to hear the answer

"i cant...promise anything" Momo looked away, failing to see yhe hurt in Mina's eyes

The siren wanted some kind of reassurance even if its fake "you dont need to fulfill it. just say it"

"i promise?" Momo got scared for a moment, she anticipated the answer but at the same time she didnt want to hear it, Not when Mina's acting a little unusual

"the last and final Curse created by the Sons was to turn us dead witches into a siren or a tree and forever live our lives as whatever we become when we die" Mina started, She look forward and saw that the sun was now setting

"Just to clarify that i'm not using you but... the blessing, On the other hand... If lucky enough and a human falls in love with a siren they get a new chance at life"

Momo blinked her eyes, she felt cold and her heart started beating faster. Anxiety creeping up to her creating hundred of what ifs questions

"Momo? You're breathing is unusual calm down" Mina got closer to her but the human slapped her hands away, Moving back and away from the siren

"H-hey! I told you i wasn't using you!" the human only got up and ran away from the far east and hurriedly scramble back to her house.

What she feared most has now happened, She doesn't believe that the siren wasnt using her Because it was obvious by her actions.

Mina didn't have any choice but to be left alone in the shore crying as she clutch on her chest that was throbbing in pain

"Oh dear" Chaeyoung appeared right in front of her and offered her arms. She still believe things will go according to her plans and she wont stop helping her friend until it happen but for now she decided to let them be away from each other for the mean time.

"what will i do if she starts hating me?" the siren sobs in her arms

"she won't, just dont think about anything at all Mina, just believe in me okay?" Chaeyoung comforts her friend until she calms down.

Meanwhile, Momo entered the house and saw her sister who was looking at her weirdly

"What happened?"her sister asked worriedly

"Did you fell in love with the siren you met?"

"Why...are you as— JUST ANSWER ME!"

"dont raise your voice at me like that Momo, But yes! I did!"

Once momo heard her answer she just dropped down the floor and cried. It's all clear to her now.

When Mina said she wasnt using her she really just can't believe her because it worked. She fell in love with her and she didn't even realized she was falling

"Are you okay?" Her sister immediately gave her a towel and helped her go to the bathroom

"No"

"Did you fall for the siren?"

"I guess i did"

###

"Momoring, i heard you've been locked up inside your room for two days now" Momo heard a familiar voice from the other side of the door

"Sana?"

"and no other, can i enter?"

"come in"

When sana opened the door she was met with a Momo that's hair is disheveled and dark circles visible under her eyes

"what happened to you?" Sana sat next to her rubbed her back

"I dont know, i can't explain"

"You know i can take it, whatever it is"

"i dont know where to start"

"How about the cause of your sleepless nights?"

Momo scoffed and thought her best friend wont take her seriously but she still decided to tell her anyway.

She told her the story from the very start when she was kid who saved a fish and that fish turned out to be a siren who saved her from dying.

It sounded crazy but Sana was all ears, she wasn't even shock about the things momo was telling her, like she knew about them already.

"... Then she told me that in order for them to be human again they need a human to fall in love with them, And here we are... She succeeded in deceiving me"

"You actually fell in love with a fish?!?" sana tried to lighten up the mood and it seemed to help

"Technically, Yes. but that fish has that kind of Face, So tell me, Who wouldn't fall?" Momo pointed at the painting of the siren she made days ago, it was finished for days now before the revelation of the _blessing,_ she was suppose to give it to the siren but then things happened and here they are.

"Oh wow, i mean if you dont want her can i have her"

"Sana..."

"Just kidding but i think you're being too... Paranoid here" Sana returned back to the bed with a knowing smile that confused momo for some reason

"truthfully, i know about the sirens too but that's for later" She giggled "you see i think you're not getting the big picture here" Sana thought about what t Momo had just told her "if you're going to look at it from a different perspective. the siren might be fond of you"

"what?" momo furrowed her eyebrows in confusion

"maybe... the siren likes you too?" sana pointed out "Maybe you weren't being deceived, Maybe she has feelings for you too"

"That's impossible"

"Think about it then, go back and speak with the siren i guess?"

"You're not making any sense" momo disregarded her suggestion and thay pissed Sana off

"i'm trying to help you here, I'm asking you to look at it on a different perspective. i maybe be right i may be wrong but it won't be bad to try right?"

"you're not the one who's going to get hurt here"

"well it's not like you'll die?, i'll be with you if you fail and we can hit off the city and drink, my treat" Sana smiled encouragingly

"what makes you think i won't die?" the thought made Momo shiver

"You've known me for like 5 years since i showed up in this island and you know full well that my intuitions are never wrong"

Momo stared at her for a good fivr minutes, some of her words were confusing her and it's like Sana knows something she doesn't

"So?"

"So what??"

"think about it" Sana then stood and walked around before going out "Still need to work on something but i hoped i knocked of some senses in my best friend's head"

"Bye" momo sighed and she couldn't help but think about what Sana had said.

##

"Did it go well?"

"Yeah, my best friend is a little dumb and stupid sometimes but she takes my words well" Sana smiled sheepishly as she look over Tzuyu who had asked Sana to talk some senses in her best friend's head

"sorry you had to be involved" chaeyoung sat next to Tzuyu and leaned her head to her shoulder "I'm worried Momo would drift away and her feelings might disappear"

"It's okay, I was kinda enthusiastic about how things would go but i guess we really need to step up and do something"

"well well well why are the sirens hurdled up in one place?"

"I'm not a siren"Tzuyu was quick to clarify and chaeyoung couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend's straightforwardness

Sana looked at Jihyo and patted the place beside her "Hi baby, so You see Momo..."

###

"I feel like sana is hiding something from me" Momo thought as she slowly walk her way to the far east. She wasn't so sure yet how she would react if she sees to siren but sure enough she wanted to take up her best friend'd words and suggestions. After all, Even though sana is clumsy she really has a good gut feeling.

When momo reached the other side, She was met with.. Quite a mess, Firewood? A trashcan and her shirt hanged up to dry. Like someone has been camping off here.

She looked around first before trying to call out Mina's name

But there was no one, She waited for 10 minutes and she felt her eyes tear up.

Maybe she returned back to being human again and left. Just like what she thought. Just like what another siren did to her sister.

"of course, Of course, why would she even be fond of me in the first place? Stupid Sana!" Momo kicked a small stone towards the sea and just then someone submerged from the water

"Momo?"

"M-mina?"

"Momo!!" Mina hurriedly got of the water and Momo was shocked to see that she had legs.

Mina ran up to her and was about to embrace the girl when she backed out

"w-w-wait! You have legs?" Momo pointed at her milky slender legs that she is not used to seeing

"Yes, That mean you have feelings for me, something i never thought would still happen after what happened 3 days ago" Mina looked down as she remembered how horrified momo was 3 days ago after telling  
her about the _blessing_

"i-i i... I dont know what to say, i dont know... What to feel about this" Momo uttered and her voice shaked, she remembered what happened to her sister. Where the day after she found out that her siren had legs and became human again, He left

"Momo? You're crying"

"Huh?" Momo wiped her tears away her anxiety getting the best of her

"What's wrong? I mean... I-i would like to apologize first for not telling you about how the curse and blessing work but... i really really really didn't used you because truth be told i was the one who fell for you first, i love you already when i saw you almost dying months ago. I mean yes at some point i get carried away and teased you a lot and i did want to become human but i never did and want all that just to deceive you, no" Mina got closer to her and held her face

"i wanted to become human so we can be together like this"

Momo's jaw dropped and more tears came out of her eyes, She felt relieved and at the same time stupid, Stupid for thinking so shallowly and disregarding Mina's feelings all because she was a siren

"I love you, Momo, And the fact that i'm human again means you love me too" Mina scoffed, her being a little egoistic showing again

"y-yeah... I-i love you too, no matter how ridiculous that sounded because you were a fish"

"A siren, Sweetheart, but okay i'll let it pass for now so can i kiss you now?" Mina placed her forehead on Momo's, Waiting for an answer

"so you really are the one who wanted to kiss me so much" Momo smiled, Still processing whatever she just heard but she knows one thing for sure and that she wants to kiss her too.

Momo placed her hand over Mina's waist and pulled her closer then closing the gap between their lips.

It wasnt fast and quick like the first time nor long and still like the second time, It was longer and passionate. Something Mina wanted to happen when they kissed the second time

Momo thought she have to thank her best friend later but for now she's enjoying the feel of Mina lips moving with hers.

A few moments later they parted and smiled at each other

"Thank you" Mina whispered as she hold her close

"For what?"

"For giving me another chance at life" Mina referred to Momo falling in love with the siren Mina and letting her become human again

"Oh... i guess you're welcome?"

"and we're even now but that doesnt mean i would leave you alone, I'll stay here and be with you so what do you say about becoming my girlfriend?"

"youre so fast but i dont mind" Momo gave her a kiss in the cheeks and before things get heated onces again, Claps and cheers were heard

"Mittang!!!" Sana came running towards them two and embraced them

"You know her???" Momo asked, eye brows furrowed in shock

"I used to be a siren too until i met Jihyo" She giggled "Sorry if i told you just now" knowing sana used to be a siren shocked Momo more than knowing Mina is now human.

And now that she mentioned it, Chaeyoung and Mina did say they were best friends, does that mean "Chaeyoung were you a siren too?"

"i thought you knew that already?" chaeyoung smiled at her before laughing softly "But yes, Until i met tzuyu"

"I honestly thought you were a ghost" momo slapped herself mentally for completely missing that part, She shouldve known that chaeyoung was a siren. Well this whole situation is truly confusing so we can't really blame her

"she just wanted to creep you out and be mysterious"Tzuyu laughed as well because she was part of Chaeyoung's little shenanigans at some point

That night the girls had a little party and celebration for Mina and the New couple

Turns out that Jeongyeon, Jihyo's foster grandma and technically her mother, Tasked jihyo to maybe fall in love with a siren just to see if the curse, she was part of while creating, had work.

It did work to her but she needed to see more just to see if it affects others who weren't part of the rituals like the young ones like Chaeyoung and Sana

And now she listens to the group of girls laughing and loudly talking to each other inside her humble house as she watch the neighboring kid, dahyun, run off to the sea, It was night and Jeongyeon can feel the annoyed aura coming off the kid.

She went straight to sea, at some point the old witch got worried but when she saw a familiar blue fins urging the child to stay away from the water, she smiled.

"you're up next, Nayeon"

###

Momo wake up and felt something heavy draped across her body.

She smiled when she realized it was Mina, Her blonde locks and defined nose, Her beauty marks that seemed to form a constellation. Her lips that was slightly parted

Momo felt like the past 5 months of her life was just a fever dream but the person sleeping soundly beside her proved that it was real and that it really did happen 

They were all real, she really almost died, Sirens are real and the person beside her used to be one, witches are real and many other things

She couldn't even believe she fell for a half human and half fish.

One time Momo's sister came up to Her and told her that she envy her, because Mina stayed for her and that her feelings were returned unlike her. And momo doesnt really know what to say so just joke about it and said "dont worry, There are plenty of fish in the ocean"

"Babe, Where's the kiss? I've been waiting for it you know" Momo was interrupted on her morning daydreaming when Mina spoke her voice was a little hoarse as she just woke up but momo found it sexy (of course she wouldn't admit that)

"if you're awake now then please get off me" Momo whined and complained

"No way" mina only embraced her tighter, nuzzling her face onto the crook of her girlfriend's neck

Everything truly feels like a fever dream and if it ever was, Momo wish it was true but there's no need for that because this truly is the reality

"Hey" Mina whispered and Momo hummed as a reply

"i love you" Mina placed a kiss on the back of Momo's ear

Momo smiled and wrapped her arms around Mina "I love you too"

"Let's go surfing later?"

"sure, Now get off me"

"on the side note, You never got to show me that Nemo animation movie you talked about when we went swimming, Why dont we just watch that instead?" Mina changed the topic

Momo was gonna call her out, About to tell her that she just wanted to cling onto her longer but then she remembered that time where she said they would watch it.

In the end she sighed and give in, because who was she to refuse to do what Mina wants when the said girl missed a lot of things during the last 5 decades of spending her life under the sea

With a roll of her eyes. She agreed "Fine"

mina scoffed "simp"

"Wha— where did you learn that!?"

Mina only giggled before shutting her off with a kiss, Momo resist for a moment before melting into the kiss

"Insufferable"

"But you love me"Mina winked at her

Momo looked away "True" she muttered

"And thank you for that"

"You dont need to thank me every time i say i love"

"i'm just thankful you gave me another chance at life"Mina giggled before snuggling back to her neck "Or did you want me to say _i love you too?_ "

Momo closed her eyes shut and heaved a heavy sigh, Mina teases her a lot and it's sometimes getting on her nerves.

For witches, turning into a siren after death are a blessing and a curse. And maybe having a witch who used to be a siren could be a _blessing and a curse_ too.

But she doesn't mind keeping this handful of a witch with her. She's pretty after all. ~~She loves her anyway.~~

***

**Author's Note:**

> Not so satisfied with this one but i did enjoy writing and also i hope you guys like it, Thank you for reading <3


End file.
